Awkward
by ILikeMushrooms
Summary: Hadaka Shitsuji fanfiction. Takes place after Sakuma's 'bad' ending. Explaining sexual terms to your former butler is hard, isn't it? When a doubtful Tomoaki is alone thinking in his room, a curious Sakuma came in... Made from boredom.


**No, I do not own Hadaka Shitsuji. If I did, Tomoaki's shoes would not be ****_pink._**

* * *

It has been exactly 2 months, 12 days, 11 hours and 3 seconds since Tomoaki moved in with Sakuma, and their status is still unclear. Are they lovers? Or just friends?

It's not clear. Maybe they _are_ lovers, since he and Sakuma hugs and be lovey-dovey a lot. But…

_'We've never fucked.'_ Thought Tomoaki.

Tomoaki shook his head. Is that what a relationship is all about? Sex? No. They love each other,or at least, Tomoaki loves Sakuma, he's not sure about the older man's feeling towards him.

_'But, Sakuma-san's the one who insisted that I move in with him.'_ He thought. Even so, he couldn't help thinking that he is nothing more than a freeloader.

_'He loves me, he said that.'_ Quite a lot, actually. Even though Sakuma is a complete pushover, he keeps saying that he loves Tomoaki. Untill Tomoaki eventually got annoyed by it.

_'So, why do I still doubt his feelings? Do I…really need sex to prove it?'_

It's true. Tomoaki has been so used to his old life, which is full of sex. He used to have sex with girls in return for food and money. Since he lived such a poor life.

"Master." Said a familiar voice.

Tomoaki turned to see the spectacled man, Sakuma.

"I Thought I told you to _not_ call me that."

"Ah, yes. My apologies…"

Tomoaki chuckled. "And stop saying that! You're not my butler anymore, you're my…"

He stopped. He wanted to say 'lover', but he can't. What if Sakuma doesn't admit that they're lovers?

"Roommate." He continued.

Sakuma chuckled. "Ahaha, yes."

"So, what did you call me for?" Asked Tomoaki, trying his best to change the subject.

Sakuma stopped, and stared at Tomoaki. "Uh…Well..Yes, I…"

"What is it?" Asked the curious, younger man.

"It's…I was wondering if you…like living with me."

_'What is he talking about? Of course I like living with you!'_ Thought Tomoaki.

"Well, of course I do! Why did you ask such a strange question?" Said Tomoaki

"Ahaha, no reason, I just…"

"What?"

"It's just that…I thought…"

"What is it?"

"Well…Um…"

"Dammit! Spit it out!"

Tomoaki's patient has never been much. He always hated people that are always dillydallying, and Sakuma is one heck of a dillydallier when it comes to things that are not involving being a butler.

"Okay! I'm sorry…" Sakuma said, after being shocked by Tomoaki's sudden shouting.

"It's alright! Just…Say what you want to say!" Tomoaki said, rather impatiently.

"Okay…Tomoaki…We're…Lovers, right?"

_'Well, shit.'_ Tomoaki thought. It's like Sakuma can read Tomoaki's mind. This is exactly what he was thinking before Sakuma interrupted him. He doesn't know what to say. If he says 'yes', will Sakuma be angry?

Tomoaki shook his head. Sakuma asked the question first, so he must want 'yes' as the answer. If he wants 'no' as the answer, then why did he ask in the first place, right?

His train of thought got interrupted by Sakuma, again.

"I mean, you're my roommate, because you're my lover. That's why we're living together, right? Or…Did you never think of me as a lover?"

Gulping, fisting his palms, blushing, Tomoaki said the answer slowly, "Yes…"

Sakuma stared. Then after what seemed like an hour of silence, he smiled. "I'm glad."

Tomoaki stopped, and thought,

_'Fuck, I'm glad that escalated quickly.'_

He then returned Sakuma's smile. "Haha, me too."

Sakuma then frowned and tilted his head. "_'Me too'_? What do you mean _'Me too'_?" He asked, puzzled.

_'FUCK, that's not what I meant! Now he's gonna find out what I think!'_

"…Tomoaki?" Sakuma called his name. "Hahaha! I mean, I'm glad that you're so nice to remind us that we're lovers—Wait! That doesn't mean I forgot that we're lovers, it's just that you're so considerate to remind me!"

"Oh…"

_'Oh shit! He's not buying it!"_

"Okay." Sakuma said with a sudden flashing smile. Now that this is settled. Tomoaki can continue living his life with Sakuma as happy lovers, right? Well, not quite.

"It's just that, I thought, because I never had sex with you…"

_'Whoa! He really did read my mind? Or is it lover's instincts?'_

"…That you, didn't think we're lovers?"

To Tomoaki, Sakuma did magic. The magic of reading his mind.

"Nah, of course not. Dating isn't all sex and stuff, I know that."

No, no he doesn't.

He's been craving to see Sakuma's aroused face, but not the sad face he made back in the mansion.

"Well, Uh… I would like to please you." Said Sakuma.

"Please me?!"

"Yes. Isn't that what you do in a relationship?"

_'Well, if that's what you want…'_

"Uh…Yeah? But if you don't want to then-" Tomoaki stuttered.

"No, I insist! It's to make my mas-I mean, _lover_ happy."

"Uh, alright. So, uh…sit down."

Sakuma obeyed and sit.

"Uh…"

Tomoaki felt nervous. He's usually very confident when it comes to doing girls. Is something different, besides the fact that Sakuma is actually a man?

Sakuma has everything, a beautiful face, a sexy body, and the cutest voice. But…Something's missing.

Then it hit him. Something really _is_ missing.

_'Mood.'_ Tomoaki thought. Even though Sakuma is probably the most prettiest thing on earth, he's also the most innocent, so he's probably very awkward when it comes to sex.

"Shit." Tomoaki muttered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do I…not turn you on?" Sakuma asked.

"What, no, it's just…there's no _mood_, you know what I'm talking about?"

"Mood?" Sakuma stared at Tomoaki, a rather innocent stare.

"Yeah, like, you know… sexy mood. In the dark, with candles…and music."

"I…I'll get those things right away."

"But that's not all!" Tomoaki stopped Sakuma. "It's…you being innocent."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're such a virgin!"

"But…You already took my…"

"That's not what I meant! You just really act like a virgin!"

"Then, should I act different? What turns you on?"

_'Eh? What?'_ Tomoaki thought.

"Well, uh, I like…Kinky stuff, I guess…?"

"K-kinky?"Sakuma asked.

_'Ugh, more things to explain…'_

"Sexy things. Like, tight clothes, naked aprons, thongs…"

"Understood, I'll go get those things, I'll wear them, to turn you on."

Tomoaki choked.

"WAIT WHAT?! No! Those things are for GIRLS!"

"It doesn't matter! After all, didn't you say I'm the woman in our relationship?"

"WHAT THE HELL? Stop making things up, I've NEVER said that!" Tomoaki's cheeks started to turn red.

Sakuma giggled and left the room, grabbed the keys, and left the apartment.

"SAKUMA-SAN, NO, COME BACK! BAKA MEGANEEEE!"

* * *

**Ahahaaha, tsundere semes...**

**Made this out of PURE BOREDOM.**


End file.
